Come Back To Me
by Twinnet
Summary: Drabbles containing Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Come Back To Me

**A/N**: This will be a drabble chapter, as goes through all the other future chapters.  
**Title**: Come Back To Me  
**Pairing**: SasuSaku

* * *

_l. Come back to me_

There is a teenaged pink-haired girl gazing at the colorless lake, wondering who this girl- no, woman now- that is staring right back at her. She blinks, and the woman blinks right back. Getting tired of looking at her, she folds her hands neatly and places them against her lap. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, letting the silence envelope her. The silence was where she could think, where she could be herself, let her think over her problems, but there was one that was disturbing her mind.

_Come back to us, come back to me…_

_Please…_

* * *

**Note:** Criticisms are welcome (no matter how much they may hurt me).


	2. Let Go

**Disclaimer**: Um…I own this story?  
**Drabble #2  
****Pairing: **SasuSaku

* * *

_ll. Let Go_

_Uchiha Sasuke  
__A legendary shinobi  
__A great friend  
__May you rest in peace_

I lightly traced the name that was engraved to the cool, marble headstone. I wish this hadn't happened, it should've been me, not him. I clenched my eyes tightly together, as if cutting off my sense of sight to be blind forever. Exhaling a sigh, I whispered, my lips barely moving, "Why, Sasuke?" The wind stirred, blowing my hair. Was he telling me something? I shook my head and started to leave. I never looked back.

_I love you Sasuke, but it's time for me to let go..._

* * *

**Note**: Okay, maybe it wouldn't hurt if there was one more word in there...Once again, criticisms are welcome.


	3. Say Ok

**Disclaimer**: Ha.  
**Drabble #3  
****Theme**: Say Ok

* * *

_  
III. Say Ok_

_Swing, swing_

The creak of the swing made itself known every time it moved. The wind blew softly at her face and she smiled and giggled, which caused the swing to stop swinging. "What's so funny?" He asked as he rested his chin lightly on her shoulder, eyes cast on her. She leaned her temple on to his and he lightly caressed their intertwined hands on the iron rail they were holding on to. "Remember that song that was playing awhile ago on the radio?"

"Yeah."

"Will you say okay?"

He pushed her back lightly and, softly as the wind,

"Okay."

* * *

**N:** Criticisms are welcome


	4. Never Underestimate a Girl

**AN**: And back with the 4th very short story.  
**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do- I mean don't. Own it.  
**Drabble**: #4

* * *

_IV. Never Underestimate A Girl_

Sasuke realized that maybe he shouldn't have underestimated a girl (more like, woman), moreover a pink-haired kunoichi who had super strength, and which ended him with a fist to the face.

_I think my jaw's broken…_

"S-SAKURA-CHAN??"

"Humph. Serves him right." And I watched her walk away, just like that. "DAAAMN, TEME! YOU JUST GOT PUNCHED BY A GIRL!!" The loser was, as they would say, "RODL". (He's not rolling on a floor, people.)

I glared at him and said nothing, but, like they say, the truth hurts. So much.

_Never underestimate a girl, Sasuke-kun._

_

* * *

_**AN**: So true.


	5. Let's Dance

**Drabble #5**: Let's Dance  
**Disclaimer**: Bob. Nay, just kidding.  
**Warning**: Mature content, in case.

* * *

_V. Let's Dance_

Her hips sway to the beat of the music and you can't help but stare intently, mesmerized by her movements. You drink in every detail of her body, every curve, every angle and suddenly you want to be pressed up against her, to feel her hips against you, to press your face against the side of her sweaty, but perfumed neck, which fuels your desire for her even more. It's painful to watch, but you can't take your eyes off her. All of a sudden, she turns around and catches your eye, then smiles so beautifully, your heart must have skipped a beat.

She apologizes to her blonde friend and then starts to walk toward you with that beautiful smile still on her face, but looks more, must you say…seductive? When she is right in front of you, you can't help but notice how sexy she looks, with her skin glowing and hair slightly tousled, but more especially her bright, green eyes. You are captivated for a moment until she grasps her warm hand onto your wrist, slightly pulling you towards the dance floor. Surprisingly, you let her and when you are in the middle of swaying bodies and loud music, she presses her body against you and runs her hands down your chest, and with her hot breathe near your ear, "_Let's dance, Sasuke-kun._" You know it's something you can't refuse.

* * *


End file.
